


Healing Wounds

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Saurian, Interspecies Romance, Monster sex, Saurian, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: While searching for her pet, Riana finds a strange creature that lurks in the cave. She wondered if it's friendly or it's just waiting for her as his prey!Requested by: Hans4475 :)
Relationships: Riana/ Malevokas, original female character/Saurian
Kudos: 2





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a request from a friend about his reptilian character who is a former warrior. Please enjoy!

"Kurt, where are you?" a young woman called out in the woods. She was there to gather some herbs and food for herself along with her work at the emperor's menagerie. Her task was to care and heal most of the prized and fantastic beasts that settled in the palace life.

Now she is lost with her pet bearded dragon running loose, Riana had to prioritised her beloved creature over the herbs she had gathered in her satchel. So she hoisted her long skirt up to avoid getting caught in mud or branches while searching for her beloved pet.

Just then, she heard a low growl that sent shivers up her spine.

Praying that it was just her mind playing tricks, she began to search for Kurt until she stumbled upon a cave that was barely lit. She has to find him before nightfall and with the night closing in, different predators will be out and about.

There was no way she was going to become someone's dinner!

"Kurt, are you in there?" Riana called out inside the cave. She stood at the mouth of the cave, hoping to hear or see a silhouette of her bearded dragon. When she heard a pattering of feet, she crouched down to see Kurt. He was unharmed and surprisingly happy at something.

"Hey, don't run off like that again, okay?" she reprimanded her pet before letting him climb on her palm so that she could pet him. Little did she know that something that dwelled inside of this cave was watching her.

The figure sniffed the air, feeling tensed that a human had entered his territory. But was confused when the little dragon scurried away to greet her. He was interested to know why this human female was not afraid of scaled creatures such as the little sandy one he would referred to as his friend.

He let out a guttural, low growl as a warning.

This made Riana recoiled at the sound. But her pet seemed calm despite what terrors might lurk within these caves.

She scanned the darkness of the cave, trying to find out who made that sound. Seeing as the unknown creature did not approach her, she relaxed a bit.

"Thank you for not harming him," she whispered, holding her pet close to her heart. "It would be horrible if something happens to him."

"Why do you care so much for something so small?" the voice asked, his tone was similar to a deep rumble of the thunder. It echoed inside the cave, sending shivers down Riana's spine. She assumed that the creature that resided this cave was a male, judging by the timber of his voice.

"He's my pet and companion," Riana explained, holding her pet close. "I raised him when he was as small as my finger and he means a lot to me. Plus, he follows me around when I gather herbs to make medicine for the creature at my emperor's menagerie."

Now the figure was even more curious. He shifted a bit to gaze down at her. Riana could only see a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the dark, much like a cat's. Somehow, this doesn't frightened her but it intrigued her to get to know more about the stranger.

"The emperor," he rumbled softly. "I haven't heard that since I went into hiding..."

Hiding? ' _Wonder what happened to him,_ ' thought Riana. She decided to sit at the mouth of the cave, eyes still locked onto those yellow orbs in the dark. How mesmerising those eyes were!

"You know the emperor?" Riana asked.

There was a pause in the air, a tensed atmosphere crept its way into Riana's thought. A low growl was heard.

"For a while," he spoke quietly. "Not since....No, I can't tell you why. I apologise."

Riana decided not to press on for the sound of his voice indicated that it was a sensitive topic to ask. She slowly got up and smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking you that. But I was wondering...can I visit you again? I can bring Kurt with me."

The creature may be cautious of this offer but he could feel his heart thumping slowly at the thought of seeing this delicate woman again. He let out a deep breath.

"Very well. But you must never linger around when the moon is covered. Strange and horrible things will awake from their slumbers."

Riana nodded, not to question it. She waved goodbye to the figure of the cave with her pet on her shoulder.

She swore that she could see the figure waved back, with a jet-black hand sticking out in the dim light.

...

It's been three months since Riana met the strange figure in the cave. She would alway visit him, sitting at the mouth of the cave while her pet went back and forth in the cave to play with the figure. Sometimes, Riana would bring some food she had earned from the palace and sometimes converse with him about her patients at the menagerie.

When she said patients, she meant different animals she cared for.

The creature never knew she loved her role so much. He wanted to get to know her more since he has enjoyed this human's company. He sometimes told her about his lifestyle of hunting at night, sometimes during the day when the woods was silent. He enjoyed the sun when no one encroached his territory and he loves the water whether fishing or swimming.

"Hey," Riana called him.

"Hmm?"

"We've been talking and have become friends for three months. Yet, we both don't know each other's names."

The figure let out a laugh that sounds throaty but it felt hearty. "Oh, I almost forgot about that. Many call me Malevokas. How about you, fair lady?"

Riana blushed a bit before answering, "It's Riana. So what do we do now?"

That was a shift but Riana guessed it was Malevokas shrugging. "Whatever you wish. But remember that you mustn't stay long."

Riana sighed. She wanted to stay and spend time with her new friend longer than ever. Despite their friendship, Malevokas seemed to be the more reserved type. She wondered if this had something to do with his past that he refused to talk about.

"Can I see your hand?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Riana played with the hem of her skirt. "It's just...I want to see your hand at least if you can't show your face at me."

Again, a pregnant silence before Riana saw a clawed hand emerging from the darkness of the cave. It was jet-black just as she predicted with detailed scales. She took it in her small ones, tracing it which made Malevokas let out a deep rumble that resembled a purr.

Riana almost recoiled in surprise when the hand now caressed her cheek gently.

"Beautiful..." he murmured. "You remind me of her.."

This caught Riana off guard. "Her? You had a lover before?"

Malevokas let out a deep sigh. "Yes. She was the love of my life before the Great War that ravaged our land. You should know this since you serve under the emperor."

Riana nodded, making herself comfortable to sit down. "If you don't mind, what happened?"

With another rumble, Malevokas told Riana the story about how his life was before the war and before the death of his mate and child. He was a general in an army that served the past emperor before Riana's current one. He wasn't aware that the enemies would planned out a very strategic attack that became a turning point in his life.

"While we fought in the plains," he continued. "There was already another group that captured and preyed on the weak, including my mate and child. When I found out I...I..."

Riana squeezed his scaly hand for comfort.

"I saw their mutilated bodies when I returned from the plains with my body all injured and bruised. From there, I collapsed with all of the those memories. I woke up in the healer's room, realising that I loss a lot of blood and was out for 19 years. Because of what had happened, I resigned from becoming a general and lived here. I felt guilt over losing my loved ones, I vowed not to open my heart to love or affection, fearing that it will be broken as it is now."

There were tears in Riana's eyes. She never knew that this wonderful man had been through so much!

Riana held the claw in her hands, gently bringing it to her lips and kissed it. Malevokas couldn't hide his surprise with his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, Malevokas," Riana murmured and hugged his hand. "Truly I am."

Before Riana could say anything else, the hand dragged her into the darkness of the cave. She felt strong arms holding her in place, her head rested on a scaly chest. She could feel the heartbeat of this creature.

"Thank you..." Malevokas whispered. "Riana... gentle Riana....Thank you for giving me hope."

Riana leaned into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. 

"It's time that I show you who am I."

Riana watched as he stepped back to where there was light in the cave. She gasped when she saw who he really was:

He had jet-black scales like his hands except that his underbelly and under his muzzle was yellow like the sands in the desert. He had a few spine spikes on his tail and back, similar to a dragon's along with crests that looked sharp on both sides of his face.

Riana blushed as she has never seen anything so beautiful.

"Are you...a Saurian by any chance?" she asked, still at awe of Malevokas.

The reptilian nodded but shook his head. "I am indeed a Saurian but my people are the sub-species called the Sardrakonians. Unlike pure Saurians, we can withstand flames and are not that dependent on the sunlight."

"I see, so you are like a dragon?"

He nodded, a small smile was formed. "We are. However we don't have wings."

Riana was quiet but her hands were exploring his body where her fingers felt each scales. Malevokas closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. During the past three months, he hasn't thought about his mate and child.

Maybe this was his way of moving on from his haunted past.

This woman...this woman had saved him from eating himself away with the memories that stayed with him for so long.

"Riana..."

"Yes?"

Malevokas cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Riana was flustered but kissed back with the equal amount of love and compassion she felt towards him. The both of them parted, Malevokas had a few crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

"I haven't felt these emotions for so long," he confessed. "My mate would have wanted me to move on and not being dragged down by the past. And because of you, I was able to look forward. Riana, I want you to be my mate."

There was silence. Malevokas wondered if he was rushing this or it was too much for her. But Riana cupped his cheek with her hand and nodded.

"Yes...Yes, Malevokas! I want to be your mate!"

Both of them were laughing and giggling before they shared another kiss.

...

Later in the evening, Malevokas decided to bring Riana out to a secret hideaway that he would go to attain peace. It was like another world with the beautiful garden, river filled with fish and a lovely waterfall.

"Oh Malevokas," Riana held his hand. "It's beautiful."

"I want to share this place with you," he rumbled softly. "A place where we both can relax and not worry about anything."

Riana then kissed him gently, slowly slipping her tongue in his mouth much to his surprised. He then reciprocates the process until both of their tongues duel in each other's mouth. A moan was heard from the young woman.

"Is this how you humans mated?" Malevokas ask with a pant after they parted.

Riana nodded. "Yes....and I want to show you something too."

Slowly, Riana stripped herself in front of the Sardrakonian. Malevokas was mesmerised by the woman whom had open his heart once again to love. She removed her shoes slowly, recalling those cute feet of hers. Then, both her long skirt and blouse were removed, leaving her in only her undergarments. Malevokas noticed that she has those hips and thick thighs, perfect to hold onto. Finally, she teased him by removing her underwear and bra, showing her wet pussy and full breasts bouncing out.

Malevokas growled in frustration. He felt a strain in his pants, from the sight.

"Like what you see?" she teased him, thinking how adorable the mighty Saurian was all flustered. She began to pull and pinch her nipples to beckon him.

"Yes~" his voice was husky, with that deep growl made Riana tremble. She watched as he removed his pants, showing his serpent of a cock in front of her. It was pink, girthy and rigid with a bit of the white pre-cum at the tip. 

Riana and Malevokas embraced each other, hands and claws groping each other. Malevokas rubbed and squeezed both of her breast, making Riana shudder. He pressed his muzzle against the two mounds before his tongue slither out, lapping at her nipples and lick between her cleavage.

"Oh..."

"I love the sounds you make," he murmured. His tail involuntary wrapped around Riana's leg in a suggestive manner. Riana was trembling under his touch and her eyes were looking into his with both love and lust.

He chuckled before continuing his torturous acts with his tongue, tail and claws. He took one breast in his mouth and began to suck it while a claw was used to tease her wet entrance while his tail began to wrap her close.

"Please..."

"Please what, my dear?" he asked, releasing her breast with saliva coating it.

"T-take me," she begged, enjoying the sensations. "M-make me whole with you...I love you..."

Malevokas kissed her neck before her lips. "I love you as well, my sweet Riana. Come, let's continue our hours of pleasure~"

And continue they shall with Malevokas pushing Riana down onto the soft grass. He began a trail of licking between the valley of her breasts, to her stomach and finally the sweet smelling scent between her legs. He parted her legs gently, kissing her inner thighs while the woman squirmed beneath him.

"Is this...Your first time?" he asked, not wanting to hurt her.

Riana nodded. "Yes...but I want you to be the first and only one to take my virginity. Please Malevokas..."

Malevokas growled before teasing her entrance with his rutting. Riana and him kissed as he inserted himself into her pussy slowly. Riana cried out at the pain first but Malevokas licked and nuzzled her face to comfort her. 

He moved slowly.

"So big..."

"So tight..."

Both lovers embraced each other before Malevokas reached his peak.

"Please," Riana mewed. "Cum inside me...I want you..."

The Sardrakonian growled, bit her neck gently before he finally came inside of her. Riana's belly was filled up with his seeds before Malevokas pulled out. Both couples kissed and cuddle on the spot.

"That was...amazing," Riana panted.

Malevokas purred. "Indeed. And now, let's enjoy our company before we get back. Who knows, we might do it again~"

Riana giggled. Oh, this guy was going to be the death of her!


End file.
